


Чужой среди своих

by Contesina



Category: Falcón (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Vignette, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инспектор Фалькон снова идет по полуденной Севилье и снова чувствует себя чужим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужой среди своих

Инспектор Фалькон снова идет по полуденной Севилье. Он знает этот город как никто другой. Вот здесь нужно завернуть за угол, и будет дом его крестного, который покончил с собой. Солнце заливает площадь, инспектор жмурится, прикрывает рукой глаза. Апельсиновые деревья в кадках стоят возле бара, апельсины яркие, так и хочется сорвать, у него дома такие же в дворике.

Вот на этой улочке он покупает наркотики у парня на велосипеде, который даже не останавливается и сует ему пакетик в ладонь на ходу, а потом подбирает деньги, оставленные Фальконом на запыленном подоконнике два шага назад. Дома старые, помнят еще императора Карла, стоят близко друг к другу, двоим едва разминуться. Инспектор засовывает пакетик в карман и идет на работу в управление.

Вот в этом пятиэтажном доме живет его коллега с детьми. Дочка все так же не может дышать сама, и они собираются в Лурд, а пока на балконе полощутся разноцветные полотенца. Инспектор как-то заходил к ним, здоровался с Хосефиной, она улыбалась ему, держась за свой баллон с кислородом. Красивая девочка с вьющимися волосами, она еще не ходит в школу.

Вот арена Плаза де Торос, здесь выступал его племянник, все прочили ему блестящую карьеру тореро, здесь Рафаэль и умер на глазах у всей Севильи. Желтый цвет песка бьет по глазам, на арене тренируется кто-то, малиновый плащ мелькает в воздухе. Мануэла теперь ходит на кладбище, когда никто ее не видит, приносит цветы и плюется ему вслед, обвиняет в смерти Рафы. Справедливо, но лучше от этого не становится.

Вот большое старое кладбище, где похоронен Франсиско Фалькон, гениальный художник и гениальный лжец, его отец, оставивший после себя множество картин и двух несчастных детей. Памятник вышел строгим, камень холодит руки, но инспектор так и не отучил себя от привычки прикасаться к плите каждый раз, когда приходит. Светлый мрамор, слишком строгий для солнца и апельсинов Севильи, где Франсиско прожил всю жизнь. Могила Рафы чуть дальше, Мануэла не захотела хоронить его рядом с дедом.

Вот в этом доме, унаследованном от отца, он теперь и живет — здесь большой дворик с апельсиновыми деревьями в кадках. На кухне выложен желтый кафель с виноградными узорами, светлый и солнечный, отец не любил мрачности. Все старинное, деревянные ручки отполированы до блеска прикосновениями, инспектор не собирается ничего менять — только на просторном чердаке, где хранятся наброски, он наведет порядок. Он просто вытаскивает рисунки на крышу и сжигает все, что нашел — кое-что сжигает прямо на чердаке, не хочет даже лишний раз притрагиваться к отцовским бумагам. Эксперты говорят, что эти аброски стоят кучу денег, но какая разница. Он подметает на крыше золу, оставшуюся от костра, и усаживается в кресло под виноградной лозой, оплетающей раму в углу.

Кошка появляется в ту же секунду, она чувствует его появление. Инпектор Фалькон наливает ей молока, и она дает себя погладить, а потом забирается на ограждение и внимательно осматривает окрестности. В лучах заходящего солнца рыжая шерсть сияет, и инспектор снова прикрывает глаза рукой. Дом его отца, Рафа навеки принадлежит матери, рисунки никогда не были кисти Франсиско Фалькона, и сознание тоже порой его подводит.

Кажется, только кошка его собственная, сама его выбрала.


End file.
